


Le dissi, signor Nilsson, che era un posto pericoloso.

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs





	Le dissi, signor Nilsson, che era un posto pericoloso.

" _Le dissi, signor Nilsson, che era un posto pericoloso"_  
Pippi era a dir poco buffa con quel tono serioso e i modi da distinta signora, risultando una pesante e grottesca caricatura. E un poco petulante. Aveva attraversato a cavallo quella Foresta, con una scimmietta e un cavallo bianco scappando da quei dannati ladri che si volevano appropriare del suo tesoro. Lo aveva nascosto per bene quel baule, eccome se lo aveva fatto: non aveva rivelato a nessuno il luogo della sepoltura, nemmeno a Tommy né ad Annika.  
Quel  _tesoro_  per lei aveva pari valore alla cartastraccia, quindi un bel niente: lo aveva interrato proprio per non sentirlo più nominare.  
Era solo una bambina, unica nel suo genere, di quelle che nascono ogni mille anni: aveva paura e speranza dentro sé, in quel istante si sentiva inutile.  
Oltre ai ladri e ai quei due poliziotti ficcanaso che le davano la caccia in qualunque situazione, la sua principale nemica era la società: questo non lo devi fare, quest'altro neppure.  
Eliminando a poco a poco certe sue inclinazioni, agli occhi altrui sarebbe risultata perfetta.  
Di colpo la pioggia diventò scrosciante e rivolgendo il volto al cielo, con gli occhi chiusi urlò:  
 _"Mamma! Mi dispiace arrecare tutto questo dolore al tuo piccolo cuore ma devo confessarti che mai diventerò una signorina perbene!"_  
aveva passato gli ultimi dieci anni, da quando era nata, senza una madre. Si accontentava di una sotto spoglie angeliche che la rimproverava piangendo pioggia.  
Suo padre, il suo magnifico papà che conquistò terre immense e solcato i sette mari, non c'era mai. Arrivò alla conclusione che non ci sarebbe mai stato.  
Fino a quando avrebbe finto che, in fondo, non le importava?  
Sentì i capelli attaccarsi alla fronte e pianse così, all'improvviso senza apparente motivo amare lacrime che solcavano le guancie come aratri.  
Era stanca di risultare felice, mentire a sé stessa e agli altri.  
 _Gli altri._  
Ecco, loro erano importanti a conti fatti: per bambini come Tommy e Annika, i bambini che avevano bisogno di una amica con cui giocare e crescere.  
La sua magia e la sua forza sovraumana era più che reale: poteva far apparire limonate dai cavi di tronchi morti, camminare lungo le parati, volare con la scopa, sollevare automobili e cavalli.  
Zietto, il suo cavallo bianco a pois neri, si irrigidì di colpo e iniziò a nitrire potentemente.  
Forse avea fame o magari aveva sentito qualcuno avvicinarsi.  
 _Il verso di Zietto si fece pari al rombo di tuono._  
Le si avvicinò una donna biondissima che camminava tranquillamente, fino a che, con gesto fulmineo mise una mano dietro i pantaloni, forse per prendere un’arma ma non la sfilò. Pippi le sorrise e, scendendo, le andò incontro abbracciandola: non voleva più scappare. Forse la sua mamma le aveva mandato un segno dal cielo per trovare un posto per la notte o qualcuno di cui prendersi cura.  
Emma, spiazzata e sorpresa, cinse le mani sulle spalle della piccola dai capelli rosso vivo. La pioggia si era arrestata da quasi un’ora ma la bimba era zuppa dalla testa ai piedi, avanzando l’ipotesi che avesse percorso la Foresta Incantata da sola e sostato addirittura qualche notte.  
La sua pistola diventò gomma da masticare, questa era la sensazione che Emma percepiva nella tasca dei jeans.  
La bimba le offrì  un altro sorriso, più grande se possibile e le stampò un bacio sulla guancia e infine –  _Emma fu certa di averla vista –_  le regalò una linguaccia scoppiando a ridere di gusto.  
“Chi sei?”  
“Io? Una, nessuna, centomila” e detto questo volò -  _Emma lo giurò davanti a tutti al pub ‘Dalla Nonna’-_ in groppa al cavallo, cominciando a fischiettare tranquillamente.  
Emma notò solo allora che il quadrupede era sprovvisto di speroni, sella e redini: si faceva guidare dal semplice palmo della bimba.  
Emma era lì impalata a fissarla, mentre la rossa andava avanti senza sapere la meta.  
Cavalcava verso il nulla apparentemente.  
Si arrestò a pochi passi dalla donna, si voltò e chiese:  
“Qual è la direzione?”  
Emma rispose pratica: “Per di qua”  
Emma, in testa a quel  _ridicolo_  corteo, fece strada a una bambina, un cavallo e una scimmia verso Storybrooke.


End file.
